


One More Miracle

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel Sherlock, Dead Sherlock, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Reichenbach, Sequel pending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is dead, and John dreams the events of The Empty Hearse. Or maybe he's not dead and John has prophetic dreams, but I wrote it with the former in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Miracle

"I asked for one more miracle. I asked you to stop being dead." 

"I heard you," Sherlock replies, smiling slightly. 

You look down at the ground, and something flashes in the corner of your eye. Following the source, your eyes land on Sherlock's feet to see the toes of his shoes seemingly dissolving into lavender sparks or iridescent dust particles. This, you don't feel it needs saying, isn't a normal occurrence. You glance back up to Sherlock's face in confusion, but he's just smiling at you, smiling with his ice-blue eyes and his pale lips. With a billow of his trademark coat, he turns toward the door, reaching out reluctantly to grab the deerstalker hung on the coat tree. You begin to panic as you see that he's lavender dust up to his knees now. You call out, but he doesn't respond. Desperate, you seize his shoulder, trying to tug him around, to keep hold of him. He complies willingly, turning to face you with one eyebrow raised. As his shoulders dissolve, you shout something - "I love you" or "what's going on" or "stay" - but it's lost.   
Brilliant, pale purple wings flash behind Sherlock an instant before his face disappears, leaving an imprint on your vision. Something else is being said, but it takes you a couple tries to figure out what. "I heard you." 

 

You wake up next to Mary, Mary who you love, Mary who you met two years ago when you were in the wake of Sherlock's death, Mary who you're going to propose to tomorrow. Shaking, you try to remind yourself of reality. 


End file.
